Every Little Girls Dream
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory is roped into becoming a Debutante and as if that isn't bad enough, she doesn't have an escort. TRORY.
1. Escort Wanted

**Hey Everyone. I know I should be working on my other stories but I figured taking a small break from them might help me gather some ideas. Plus, I figured even though I lost all respect for Chad Michael Murray, He is still pretty hot.**

**I have no doubt that this story has probably been done before but I haven't seen any so I decided to take a chance.**

**All that you really need to know is that Rory and Dean never got back together after their three month anniversary.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

"_Before I knew it, Grandma was telling me how important it is for a person to be properly presented to society_." Rory explained to Lorelai.

"_Ugh_!" was Lorelai's only response.

"_And how every young girl dreams of this day_." Rory continued.

"_Agh_!" Lorelai groaned.

"_And how there are flowers_."

"_Oh Lord_." Lorelai said shaking her head. She couldn't believe Rory had fallen for this, her smart Chilton daughter fell for her mothers evil trick.

"_And music_." Rory listed trying to convince her mother it wasn't as bad as it sounded but was unsuccessful.

"_Please_."

"_And cake_!"

"_Oh yeah, the cake's actually good_." Lorelai reasoned.

"_And before I knew it, Grandma was bringing out your old dress and I was trying it on and. . . what are you doing_?" Rory asked as she saw her mother get up and reach for the phone.

_"I'm getting you out of this_."

"_Mom, I promised Grandma. She looked so happy that I was doing this_." Rory told her mother.

"Ror, Do you understand what you are getting yourself into? I mean this is like hell only with fluffy white dresses and Miss Manners watching over you."

"_Look, I promised, but you don't have to be apart of it if you don't want to_." Rory sighed hoping her mother wouldn't make her do this alone.

"_No, no, if you wanna do it, I'll help. It's just weird. This is all the stuff I ran away from. I just assumed you'd be running with me_."

"_Well, I would, but I heard debutantes don't run. Something about the heels_."

"_All right then. If you're sure, where do we start? Uh, let's see. Well, you have a dress. You need a dowry, I guess. There you go. And uh, you'll need shoes, hose, gloves, some mice, a dog, a pumpkin. What's wrong_?"

"It's just…That your father is supposed to be there with you." Rory said slightly above a whisper.

She had been fine without a dad in her life. Lorelai was a amazing Mom and Rory was glad she had her but there were those moments where she wished Chris was around more often.

"I'll call Chris." Lorelai said definitely.

"Mom, No. I am sure Grandpa can do it."

"I'm calling Chris." she repeated picking up the phone and dialing.

"Mom! Hang up the phone. Hey, I'll ask Taylor or Kirk. I am sure Kirk would love to do it for me!" Rory panicked.

"Christopher Hayden." Lorelai said talking to the operator.

"You do not listen, Brick walls listen better than you!" Rory said exasperated as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"BUT THEY DON'T LOOK AS GOOD IN HIGH HEELS AND A MINI SKIRT!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory flopped down on her bed. She really didn't know what had possessed her to agree to being a debutante but her grandma's face lit up at the suggestion and she didn't want to disappoint her.

Rory was groaning at all the stuff she was going to have to do when all of a sudden it dawned on her. She was going to need a escort. "OH NO!" She thought out loud.

She had broken up with Dean after their three month anniversary. She wasn't in love with him and she wasn't going to lie and say she was.

There was a knock on the door and Lorelai poked her head in. "_Hey Little Debbie, your dad is definitely gonna be there_."

"Really?" Rory asked brightly. "Yep." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom, I don't have an escort." Rory sighed.

"One Debutante dilemma per day." Lorelai reasoned. "How about Luke's. I am thinking if we hurry we can catch part two of Luke and Jess: What not to wear when working at a Diner."

"OH! Let's bring popcorn!"

* * *

The bell rang Tuesday afternoon and Rory was glad. The day had dragged on for what seemed like years. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had been excessively worrying about who she'd end up having as and escort. She had to have one and she was praying to go her grandmother wouldn't find her one.

"Hello, Mary." Tristan said leaning against the row of lockers. "Bible boy." Rory greeted curtly.

"Why the long face, Mar? I noticed you weren't as chipper as you usually are in Biology. I mean, Mrs. Borland did assign a five page essay, single spaced. You should be ecstatic you have something to fill your weekend up with."

"I would much rather be home doing my essay this weekend then what I do have planned." Rory muttered out loud then winced when she heard Tristan respond to her comment.

"And would that be? Your not excited to go to the sock hop with Bag Boy?" He shot out bitterly.

"Actually, Dean and I aren't together. You knew that, Remember I told you at the party." Rory said before she remembered what happened after she told him. She kissed him and ran away crying.

"How could I forget. It was the first time a girl ever ran in the other direction after kissing me." He said trying to cover up how much it had actually hurt him.

"About that, I'm sorry. I hadn't wallowed and my Mom said I should but I didn't, I just ignored what had happened. Then, I went to the party knowing that I was still upset over Dean. Then I saw you and you broke up with Summer and we were talking and you were so different than your usually arrogant, pain in the ass self. Then I kissed you and it wasn't a bad kiss, really good actually but I wasn't ready for it and …I am sorry." Rory rambled.

Tristan smirked not only because she looked adorable when she was flustered and rambling but because he knew she didn't realize she had let it slip that she enjoyed the kiss.

"Apology accepted. So, if your not going out with Dean then what are your plans for this weekend?" He questioned.

Just then Madeline, Louise and Paris walked up. "I guess I'll see you Saturday!" Louise said brightly.

"Your going to be there?" Rory asked actually slightly relieved that she would know someone.

Louise nodded "Of course! My mom makes sure I am at every Deb Ball within the five surrounding counties."

"Mary…Your going to be a Deb?" Tristan asked wide-eyed. He couldn't imagine Rory Gilmore, His Mary prancing around in a fluffy white dress. She didn't strike him as the type of girl that would want to be presented to society.

"Yeah, It's more of a favor for my Grandma." Rory blushed from being under Tristan's scrutiny.

"Whose your escort?" Madeline asked.

Rory hesitated "I um…I don't….I don't have one, Yet." she admitted noticing the triumphant smirk that appeared on Paris's featured.

Paris was glad that Rory didn't have an escort. "Even I had a escort that wasn't family." Paris mocked. "It's about time little Miss Perfect was shut down."

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I've gotta go." Rory said shutting her locked and walking quickly towards the front doors.

* * *

She glanced down at her watch to realize she had already missed her bus. "Figures." She mumbled to herself. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. The bus didn't come for about two hours, her mom was on her way to her business class and there was no way in hell she was going to go to her grandparents house only to be bombarded with more hassle about the Debutante Ball.

Leaning against a car to compose herself enough to figure out what she was going to do. What she wanted to do was curl up into a ball at home and forget that she ever agreed to this ridiculous event. Forget that she didn't have a boyfriend. Forget Paris and her self righteous smirk. Forget everything.

"You know the line 'Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine' Well, in this case it's: Out of all the cars, in all the parking lots, in all the world she leans on mine." a voice behind her said.

Lifting her gaze from the ground up to Tristan's smiling face she laughed. Not a polite, thanks for the effort of telling a joke laugh but a real, whole hearted, sincere laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was your car." She said picking up her book bag that she had discarded on the ground next to her.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged and leaned on the car next to her. "So, What's with being a Debutante? I may not know everything about you but I know enough to know that you are certainly not Deb material."

"Just how do you know I am not Debutante material?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

Tristan laughed "Because, I have been forced to escort a few Deb's in my day and you my dear, Mary are nothing like them. So fess up, Why?"

Rory sighed. She needed to talk to someone that wasn't completely against being a Deb like her mother and someone who wasn't completely for it like her grandmother. Lane was grounded for something or other and Rory decided Tristan was better than nothing.

"My mom never did the whole Debutante thing because she got pregnant with me and my grandmother being the society women that she is always had her heart set on presenting her daughter as a deb." Rory explained.

"So, you're her second chance." Tristan concluded.

Rory nodded her head "Yep."

"Bummer."

"Your telling me! I got a week heads up. Meaning I have very little time to get everything together which includes a escort."

"Hence the lack of enthusiasm in Bio." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Rory smiled she liked talking to Tristan was he wasn't surrounded by his usual posse. "Pretty much. You know how reports make me giddy."

Tristan laughed and shook his head. Rory Gilmore was certainly something else. She made him feel like the rest of the world didn't matter, as long as he was happy. She didn't care how silly or odd she came across, Which was something he respected about her.

"So, I noticed you missed the bus while getting cornered by Paris and Louise. Need a ride home?" He asked.

"Only if you promise to keep the innuendos down to two per every ten sentences." Rory bargained.

"I make no promises but for you Mare, I'll try." He said sincerely and took her book bag so he could place it in the trunk.

Rory got into the passengers seat and buckled in. She watched Tristan get into the drivers seat, buckle his seatbelt and fiddle with the radio station.

They spent the ride talking about music, books and other random topics. Rory was surprised that she had so much in common with Tristan. After all, She didn't really assume she'd have much in common with Chilton's resident playboy.

* * *

It was four o'clock by the time they reached Stars Hollow and they pulled into her drive way.

Tristan got out and pulled out her bag from the trunk, Rory couldn't help but notice the slight pout on his face that he was going home. It wasn't a look that made her thing he was mad about not getting any action but a look that made him mad that he had to leave her.

Right as he was about to climb back into his sports car Rory decided a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Tris?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from the car door.

"Want to go get something to eat with me? I'd offer you something at the house but all we have are pop tarts and pizza which me and mom can't remember when we bought it."

"Sure." He agreed. His face lit up like a little child's when she asked him if he wanted to go.

Rory threw he book bag in the house and they began to walk towards Luke's.

"So, What are you going to do about the Deb ball? It's only a few days away." He questioned.

"I don't know, I really don't want to get stuck with some guy my grandmother sets me up with. Last time she tried to set me up I ended up with a guy that had an unhealthy love of spiders."

"I am sure he wasn't that bad!"

"He had a picture of one in his wallet! Not to mention every the number eight would come up he'd get a dreamy look in his eyes like he was counting the seconds before he could go home and be with his eight legged lovers!" Rory exclaimed.

"That is slightly disturbing." Tristan conceded.

* * *

That night Rory was doing her homework when Lorelai got home. "Hey Hun!"

"Hey, mom!" Rory greeted looking up from her books.

"So, I stopped at Luke's to get food and Miss Patty was there." Lorelai began. "Oh really, That's something very out of the ordinary!" Rory replied sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. You should quit school and see if you can go on tour with Larry the Cable guy."

"Anyways, What interesting gossip did Miss Patty divulge to you today?" Rory questioned.

"Well it seems my one and only daughter was seen canoodling around town with a tall, blonde boy and according to Miss Patty he had a nice ass."

Rory couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, She would know. She did pinch it."

"Who was the blonde, Ror! Your withholding information from me! Your mother, the women who gave you life!"

"It was Tristan."

"DuGrey? Bible Boy? ET? Satan's spawn?" Lorelai listed.

"Yes, Mom. I missed the bus and he drove me home. We went to Luke's, got something to eat and he went home."

"Miss Patty also mentioned she witnessed a fuming Dean outside of the diner as you apparently fed Tristan a piece of apple pie." Lorelai smirked.

"Oh, That…I ordered pie and I said that it was the best ever and Tristan didn't believe me. So, I told him he had to try some. Well, He didn't want a whole piece so I said he could have some of mine."

"So, You fed it to him?"

"It was only logical. I mean, I was holding the fork." Rory blushed.

Lorelai could tell her daughter had feelings for Tristan. She knew that she had, had these feelings even when she was dating Dean. Dean was a good starter boyfriend, but Tristan was a boy that could keep Rory on her toes, a boy that she could see Rory with.

"Apparently Dean looked pissed." Lorelai stated.

"Dean has no right to be pissed!" Rory exclaimed. "He broke up with me! He ended it. He has no right to have any opinion on the matter"  
"Alright, Calm down! We have bigger issues to rant about."

"Like?"

"Like how tomorrow my mother is meeting us at Miss Patty's dance studio so you and your escort can learn to waltz."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" Rory questioned praying to god she heard wrong.

"Yes, Not only has my mother found you an escort, but you must learn to waltz with him tomorrow." Lorelai said chuckling at her daughters expense.

"This isn't funny!" Rory whined.

"Yes, It is. I mean look at the lengths I went though not to go through it!"

"You got pregnant so you didn't have to be a Deb?"

"Yep, I decided the morning sickness and pushing a human through my body was a lot better than wearing a fluffy white gown and doing the feather dance."

* * *

"Tristan, Darling!" Tristan's mother yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Come here, Please."

Tristan walked into the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch wearing pink pajamas, fuzzy slippers and papers scattered around her.

He was close to his mother, She was always there for him to talk to when he had a problem. She was constantly telling him to make a move on Rory. Though his mother understood something's about his life style she couldn't wrap her head around the way Tristan treated women.

There was only one thing about Rory his mother didn't know and that was her name. Alyse DuGrey was under the impression that the object of her son's affection's name was Mary.

"I have made plans for your weekend." She announced setting whatever graph she was looking at aside.

"I'm sorry, when did you become my activities coordinator?"

"Oh, Hush! My friend's granddaughter needs your help this weekend and I merely agreed for you." Alyse told him.

"And what pray tell am I spending my weekend doing?"

"Well, Tomorrow you are going to meet a young lady for a dance lesson and Saturday you will be her date."

"Date for what, Mom?" Tristan asked slightly annoyed that his mother had volunteered him to do this.

"Just to escort her to a debutant ball." Alyse said nonchalantly hoping her son wouldn't refuse to do it.

"Fine, Whatever." Tristan sighed failing to put two and two together and realize that he was escorting none other that Rory Gilmore to the Debutant ball.

* * *

**There will only be three or four chapters in the this story and I already have most of the second and third done so it will be updated pretty quickly.**

**The quotes in italics are of course from 'Presenting Lorelai Gilmore' Which I do not own.**

**Please review!**


	2. Dance Lessons

School had dragged on even more than it had seemed to the day before. The only high point of her day was third period getting cancelled and she was able to get some homework done. 

Rory was dreading having to meet her escort. She only hoped that it wasn't the spider guy or possibly the spider guys friend, the centipede guy.

She shuttered at the thought of having to dance with a guy who probably had a spider in his pocket. Leave it to her grandmother to fix her up with a guy that has an insect fetish.

Tristan had been looking for Rory all of his free period. After hanging out with her yesterday it made him realize he really wanted her as more than just a conquest.

He finally found her tucked away in the back corner of the library. She was biting the back of her pen as she though and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tristan wanted to go over there and talk to her but she was so engrossed in her school work he decided not to disturb her.

* * *

The last bell rang and Rory found her mother waiting for her. "Mom, What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the area not to mention your grandmother threatened that if we were late to you little dance lesson that she would extend Friday night dinners to be all weekend."

"She wouldn't!" Rory gasped in horror.

Lorelai nodded with a disturbed look on her face. "She's the devil, She would."

"I thought the Deb Ball was hell, so how can grandma be the devil?" Rory questioned as she threw her back pack into the jeep and the departed from Chilton.

"Ok, So maybe the Deb balls aren't hell…They are like the hoedown the devil attends. And they are constantly playing 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'."

"Oh! 'And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold. But if you lose,  
the devil gets your soul'." Rory sang off key.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Lorelai asked slightly shocked her daughter new the lyrics to a Charlie Daniels Band song.

"You know, I really have no freaking clue!" Rory said bursting out laughing and was soon joined by her mother.

* * *

Tristan watched as Rory got into the car with her mother and just by watching them you could tell they were having a conversation that was animated and full of witty dialogue.

Getting into the limo his mother was waiting for him in he sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon with a girl he probably wouldn't even like.

"Hey, Tris! How was school?" His mother greeted and handed him a soda.

"Thanks and School was alright, Third period got cancelled."

"Did you see, Mary?" his mother teased.

"Yes, Mom." He replied flatly.

"Did she mention last night to you?" Alyse pried.

"No, I said a saw her. I didn't talk to her, she was to caught up in her homework. I didn't want to disrupt her."

"How cute! My son finally has a crush on a girl with a brain! Oh, I bet you she even knows how to keep her legs closed unlike the rest of the little tramps you bring home!"

"MOM!" Tristan yelled. His mother was not shy about expressing her feelings towards the girls Tristan had dated in the past but she didn't always have to be so crude about it.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I know how sensitive you are when I call your legion of tramps."

"They are not all tramps!" Tristan defended.

"Are they Hanes Her Way or Victoria Secret?" Alyse asked attempting to prove her point.

"Some of them are neither."

"Oh, Well then…Those particular girls have moved their way up from Tramp to Whore."

"Mom, Are you seriously talking about this!"

"Yes, I am. Is Mary a Hanes Her Way or a Victoria's Secret kind of girl?"

"NO! I am drawing a line. You can talk about all those meaningless girls but I a refuse to let you talk about the type of underwear Ro...Mary is wearing!"

His mother didn't notice his slip up and just laughed. "To quote Usher 'You got it bad'." Alyse teased.

Tristan sighed he did have it bad. Rory Gilmore had managed to weasel her way into his heart and

"You listen to Usher?" Tristan questioned with a hint of amusement.

Alyse immediately changed the subject and began to tell Tristan something about his father. Tristan hadn't really paid much attention as to where the limo was directed because if he had he would have noticed the 'WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW' sigh it had just passed.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory arrived at the dance studio to see a long black limo parked in front.

"Leave it to my mother to set you up with a trust fund baby." Lorelai said as they exited the jeep.

"Lorelai, It is important for Rory to be presented by a boy with a family that has power and stamina." Emily said appearing behind them.

"God Mom!" Lorelai screamed. "Wear a bell, cough, Make yourself known!"

"Lorelai will you please try to be on your best behavior this afternoon."

"Oh, I can't promise anything. I've already had a few shots and I might just need someone to make sure my shirt stays on."

"Really, Lorelai." Emily said slightly disgusted with her daughters comment. "Come now Rory, Your escort and his mother are waiting to meet you."

"So he's a mamas boy." Lorelai commented.

"Lorelai, Please!" Emily hissed as the three generations of Gilmore women entered the dance studio.

Rory couldn't make out what the guy looked like. He was tall, that's as much as she could observe.

"Alyse, Wonderful to see you again!" Emily greeted. "Rory, This is Alyse DuGrey and her son Tristan."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. DuGrey. Good to see you, Tristan." Rory smiled politely.

She seemed calm enough on the outside but inside she was flipping out. "HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!" Rory mentally screamed. "I just started to admit that I could quite possible have feelings for him and now he's being forced to be my date? Great, Just Great. Now, either he thinks I am completely desperate or I asked my grandmother to set this up. Someone please kill me."

"You two know each other?" Emily asked looking between the two teenagers.

"We attend Chilton together." Rory explained. "In fact, Tristan drove me home yesterday when I missed the bus."

"How nice of you." Emily smiled.

"I thought you drove Mary home from school yesterday?" Alyse said turning to her son.

"Oh, Um…I call Rory Mary." He muttered.

This was obviously hilarious to Lorelai because she had to use all the effort she could muster up not to burst out laughing.

Just as that moment Miss Patty waltzed into the studio "Where are my two students?" she questioned.

"Here! This is Rory, As you know. This is Tristan DuGrey her escort for the debutante ball." Emily introduced.

"Oh! You're the boy from the Diner! I assumed you were dating after all she was feeding you pie." Patty said unintentionally bring unwanted upon the two teens.

Lorelai snorted and continued to try and conceal her laughter unfortunately it didn't work and she quickly excused herself from the studio.

Alyse began to chuckle as well not from what the dance teacher had mention but from the horrified look on the teenagers faces. Quickly, She to excused herself from the studio.

"Well, Young Lady. We'll have to have a talk about conducting yourself with the opposite sex in public but until then why don't you two begin your lesson." Emily said curtly before marching off.

"I didn't mean to open a can of worms, I mean I love gossip as much as the next gal but I don't wanna rain on anyone's parade." Miss Patty apologized.

"Don't worry about it Miss Patty. You didn't do anything wrong." Rory assured the women "Now, Let's learn how to waltz."

"I already know how to." Tristan commented before they began.

Rory looked at him and shook her head "That doesn't surprise me."

"I told you I'd been to a couple of these things before." He shrugged.

Miss Patty watched the two teenagers. They had feelings for each other she was sure of it.

"Alright, Well Tristan since you're the one with more experience…" Patty began causing Rory to let out a slight chuckle at her choice of wording.

"Something funny, Dear?"

"No, I'm sorry. Continue." Rory said wiping the smile off of her face.

"Ok. He is the pro at waltzing so why don't we let him set up the position and lead you. Then we can see how much help Rory will be needing."

Both of them nodded. Tristan pulled Rory closer than took her hand and placed into on his shoulder then took her other one and placed it in his own. He then took his other hand and placed it on her hip

Rory's breath caught as she was pulled closer to Tristan's body. Her senses were burning. He smelled amazing, she couldn't place the scent but it made her tingle. Her hands and hip were burning from his touch she for the first time in her life felt the urge to pull him closer and have a hot, passionate make out session but she refrained herself.

Miss Patty nodded in approval at the stance that Tristan had set up and she began to explain how they had to move across the floor.

* * *

Forty Five minutes later. Lorelai and now Christopher had made their way into the studio.

Rory spotted Chris and broke away from Tristan to hug her father. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Kiddo. How are the dance lessons going?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I suck."

"You can't be that bad." Lorelai reasoned.

"_At one point Miss Patty thought Tristan was gonna get hurt, she made me sit in the corner and watch_."

"_Hey! Nobody Puts baby in the corner_!" Lorelai objected.

"_It's not your fault. Ballroom dancing is a wonderfully sexist thing. Any woman can do it, all she needs is a strong male lead. No offense Tristan_." Chris said pulling Lorelai into his grasp.

Lorelai stumbled and almost fell. "_Oh, well, most any woman can do it_." Chris corrected.

"_I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready. I want a do over!"_ Lorelai pouted giving Chris bambi eyes.

"_Fine. May I have this dance_?" Chris asked offering his hand to her and bowing slightly.

"_I don't know. Do you have a trust fund_?" Lorelai stated as she pretended to think then turned in Rory's direction "_Always make sure_."

"Alright, Rory and Tristan why don't you try to dance with another couple on the floor. This way we can see if anyone is going to be endangered while Rory is dancing." Miss Patty suggested with teasing tone.

"Do you have a trust fund?" Rory asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well then let's dance." She said placing her hands in the proper positions.

"Ror, That's your problem. Your to stiff. Loosen up, relax into his embrace. He won't let you fall." Lorelai commented.

Rory did as her mother instructed and relaxed into Tristan's arms. As soon as she did they began to flow through the dance steps perfectly and Miss Patty looked shocked.

"Obviously you trust the boy because the way you were depending on his movements you probably would have fallen if he had let go."

"Oh, Well then Tristan. Please don't let go of me." Rory weakly joked.

Leaning down to her ear he whispered "Never."

Rory blushed then looked up to meet his eyes. She couldn't find anything to doubt his words. Giving him a small smile she walked over and began to talk to her mom.

Tristan was off in his own little world when Chris tapped him on the shoulder. "So, You obviously have feelings for my daughter." he stated.

"Oh, Well I…a…I…" Tristan fumbled with his words. He didn't want to make a bad impression, this was after all Rory's father.

"It's ok. I know what it's like to be in love with a Gilmore girl. It's…Intense." Chris smirked.

"That it is."

"When she does finally realize you like her, don't screw it up. They deserve the world." Chris advised "And I am not just saying this because I am her father, I am saying that because I have loved and lost a Gilmore girl."

Tristan nodded and was a little shocked at Chris's confession. Tristan decided he didn't want to end up like that, He was going to be smarter than Chris. He was going to keep his Gilmore girl.

He glanced up at Lorelai and Rory he noticed his mother had reappeared and was now laughing and talking with the two girls.

"Oh god." Tristan groaned and ran his hand through his hair. His mother talk to the girl he was head over heels in love with and her mother was not a good combination.

"Tristan! I want to see you and Rory waltz!" Alyse yelled over in his direction.

He walked towards the women and shook his head. "I think we have enough witnesses that we are capable of waltzing, Mom. No need to do it again."

"Yes, There is a need." Alyse smirked evilly at her son.

"Oh and what would that be?" Tristan asked.

"Because I am your mother and I said so."

"Alyse! Can I borrow that line? It will give me so much more power over the pop tart flavor!" Lorelai grinned.

"She thinks it will but it really won't." Rory stage whispered to Tristan causing Alyse and Chris to laugh and Lorelai to scowl.

"Let's see you dance!" Alyse said again.

"Yeah, I wanna see it again to!" Lorelai cheered "I mean after she took out her whole dance class when she was four I thought all hope was lost for her."

Rory blushed then grabbed Tristan's hand and ignored the shocks that went through her body. "Let's just dance, it'll get them off our backs."

Tristan nodded and took her hand. "Hey! No fair. He agrees when she wants to dance but when his mother wants to he says no! Where's the love?" Alyse whined.

"I know you feed and clothe them and all they do is disobey you!" Lorelai added.

Rory rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing into Tristan's arms. She hated the fact that she felt so comfortable wrapped in his arms.

Miss Patty started the music and the two teenagers flowed together with the rhythm of the music. "So, Were you disappointed?" Tristan asked.

"About what? That you are my escort?" Rory questioned and Tristan nodded before spinning her.

Bring brought back into his arms she smiled "Nope, I mean unless you have a secret insect fetish you'd like to inform me about."

"I can honestly say I've never felt any attraction towards any type of bug." He joked.

"Then I think we're good."

Rory and Tristan continued to sway with the music as the adults looked on. "They are so oblivious." Lorelai stated shaking her head.

"I don't know about Rory but my son has liked her for a while. I have a feeling she's the one girl that could make him change." Alyse told her.

"Rory would come home and tell me how Tristan would pick on her and make her miserable. Apparently he was using third grade tactics."

"Tristan never was very good with the subtle." Alyse told Lorelai as the two shared a laugh.

As the song ended Rory pulled away she knew she had to get away from Tristan and soon because if she didn't she'd do something stupid like admit she liked him.

Walking over to Four adults who were clapping. "Thank you." Rory said giving a curtsy.

"Ror, You were so not meant to be a girl of society you can't even do a curtsy correctly." Lorelai teased.

"I guess I'll never become a Princess. Damn."

Alyse laughed, This girl was beautiful, witty and from what she had heard incredibly intelligent. This was the exactly the type of girl her son needed.

"Well, We've got to be going. It was nice to meet you, Rory. I'll probably see you Saturday and if not, Good Luck." Alyse said sweetly.

"Thank you, It was nice to meet you to, Mrs. DuGrey."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rory." Tristan said quietly.

Rory nodded and smiled warmly at him "Of course, Have a good night."

"You too." He responded before following his mother out of the dance studio.

Rory felt her heart drop slightly as he left the building. "No" Rory thought to herself. "I refuse to like Tristan. He's being nice to me because he has to. He doesn't like me and I won't fall for his pity."

She turned to her parents. "I'm going to go home and get my homework starter. Thanks Miss Patty for the help. I really appreciated it."

Lorelai and Chris nodded and Miss Patty smiled "No problem, Youare actually very good with the proper lead."

Rory forced a smile, not liking the idea that Tristan was leading her properly and walked away.

* * *

The moment Tristan got into the car his mother began to ask him questions.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!" Alyse demanded.

"I didn't lie. Everything I said about her was the truth. She _is_ beautiful, smart and witty." Tristan defended. He really wasn't in the mood to get interrogated by his mother but that was exactly what he was getting.

"Yeah, I knew all that. Except for the _NAME_! Tristan, what if I had slipped and mention 'Mary'? What would have happened then?"

"Well, You did say 'I Thought the girl you brought home's name was Mary' so I'm going to take a guess and predict that she did figure out that I talk about her." Tristan yelled.

Both of the DuGrey's sat in silence for a while but Alyse broke the silence.

"You really like her don't you?"

Tristan nodded his head "Yeah, I really, really do."

"She knows." Alyse stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because when the dance teacher told her that she must really trust you, she got a panicked expression on her face. One of those 'oh my god when did that happen' kind of looks."

Tristan didn't know if his mother was telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better but for now he was going to believe what his mother told him and pray that Rory did feel the same way.

* * *

**There is chapter 2, I hope you all like it! Please review!**

**I do not own anything associated with Gilmore Girls orthe Charlie Daniels Band..I only know the one song.**

**Quotes in italics are from _'Presenting Lorelai Gilmore'_**


	3. Twenty Minutes

**I totally did not expect so many people to like this story, Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

* * *

The next two days were a blur for Rory. She had been swamped in school and every free chance she got at home were spent preparing for the Debutante ball. 

Tristan seemed to avoid her and for some odd reason she felt a little disappointed. When she arrived at her locker every morning to not see him leaning against it her heart sank a little bit. Of course, she didn't make an effort to talk to him either.

It was Friday afternoon and the last bell had just rang. "There is a god." Rory muttered to herself as she began to pack up her books.

"Yes, I know I am but it's always nice to be recognized." a voice from behind her said.

She recognized it immediately and even if she hadn't the self assured remark certainly would have tipped her off. She couldn't understand why her heart leapt as he spoke to her.

Turning around and bring her eyes up to reach his she smiled brightly. "Hey, Tristan."

"What? No words of hatred? No remark about me being a cocky jerk? No advice to dig a hole and die in it?" He asked feigning shock.

"I need you in one piece for tomorrow. But if you'd like I can write all my insults down and after the ball tomorrow we can sit down and I can lay them all out at once."

"No, That's ok. I can take the insults little by little because I have recuperation time in between. But if they weren't broken up my at least fifty minute increments, I might actually take your advice and kill myself."

"Ruin my fun." Rory whined as she picked up her book bag and began to walk towards the door with Tristan trailing behind.

"So, I was wondering do you want to go get something to eat? Help you get your mind off of the horrible hell we are going to have to endure tomorrow."

"Sure! Maybe if I say I am with you, my grandmother will even let me out of Friday night dinner." Rory said brightening at the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know this Chinese place…" Tristan began.

"I had Chinese last night." She whined.

"Someone's feeling slightly persnickety today." Tristan commented smiling at how childish she cold act, of course that seemed to make her all the more adorable.

"Did you know that pernickety is a word that means the same thing as persnickety."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I play scrabble." Tristan smirked.

"It could be the difference between a double and triple word score."

"I could see how that's important."

"How about…Luke's again?" Rory suggested giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Now that's not fair! Those eyes will get you anything you want."

"So that means we can go to Luke's?" She asked brightly.

"Do you honestly think I'd say no?"

"Nope." She said linking her arm through his and skipping out of the school.

* * *

They got into the car and Rory immediately began talking a mile a minute about everything under the sun. At first Tristan thought she was nervously babbling but then it hit him, this was the real Rory Gilmore. 

At school she always seemed shy and guarded because she didn't really trust the people at Chilton. She was there to learn and that was about it.

But right now, she was showing him her real personality. Which made him happy that she was becoming more comfortable with him, that she thought of him as more than just the guy who pisses her off everyday.

"Tristan! Answer my question!" Rory demanded.

"Which question would that be?" He asked glancing over at her then back at the road.

"I asked which you thought was better: ER or Grey's Anatomy."

"I like the older episodes of ER the ones when Abby and Carter are together but I like Grey's Anatomy more, now."

"Me Too! My mom likes Grey's Anatomy because she has a thing for Patrick Dempsey. She said that when I was a baby she watched 'Can't by Me Love' over and over again."

"What'd she think of the remake with Nick Cannon?" He questioned.

"She said and I quote 'Couldn't hold a candle to it.'" Rory said with a laugh.

"My mom said the same thing. She was actually considering writing a letter to the director telling him he ruined the concept for her."

Rory laughed she liked talking to Tristan. His mom seemed to be just like hers but she had always thought that most society mothers and sons were never very close.

"So, Your close to your mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, She's my biggest confidant. I know that may seem strange for her to be my best friend but I can tell her anything and she doesn't judge…she might add her two sense in but she doesn't disown me for it."

"And your dad?"

"Another story all together. He's Mr. Society and the moment he finds out I stepped out of line I get hour long lectures about what other people with think of the DuGrey family."

"Bummer." Rory said. She could tell that Tristan wished he was closer to his dad just by the tone in which he spoke but she wasn't going to pry. She was glad he was opening up to her.

"What about you?" He asked "You and your mom seem pretty close."

"She's my best friend, So I don't think it's odd that your best friend is your mom. I think it's actually pretty cool." She watched his reaction to her statement and his face seemed to brighten.

"And my dad…I love my Dad but he's not much of a paternal figure. My mom got pregnant when she was sixteen and where she cracked down and grew up in nine months so she could take care of me, my dad couldn't do that. So he comes and visits every so often and we e-mail but that's about it."

The car grew silent as they both had feelings of sympathy for one another until Rory broke the silence.

"So, Aren't you thrilled you have to get up at eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Oh yeah. Ecstatic." he replied dryly.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't ask my grandmother to arrange to get me an escort."

"No worries. In all honesty if Friday came and you didn't have a date I probably would have offered anyways." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yep, No girl deserves to be presented to society with bug boy." He smirked.

Truth be told, he was going to offer on Tuesday when they were at the diner but he chickened out. Then he was going to ask her again right before he left but again his nerves got the better of him.

"Thanks, Tristan. It really means a lot to me." Rory said shyly.

Tristan grabbed her hand and squeezed it but he didn't say anything. Rory's hand was tingling, his touch was driving her crazy but yet she had no desire for him to remove it.

Turning to him she smiled "I'm hungry."

He just laughed, he had witnessed her eating habit's the other day and concluded that she was probably always hungry. "We're here, So lets get you some food."

Hesitantly she let go of his hand and got our of the car. The moment she began to walk next to him she gathered all the courage she could and grabbed his hand again.

Tristan was Shocked by her actions, but he decided not to question them. He knew that would probably only make her push away from him.

* * *

After eating they had went back to the Rory's house to watch movies. 

"Oh, Put the TV on mute I've gotta watch call my grandma and get me and mom out of Friday night dinner."

Tristan did as instructed with a amused smirk on his face, he'd never seen anyone so anxious to get out of dinner with their grandparents.

"May I please speak to Emily Gilmore, It's her granddaughter Rory." Rory said politely.

"Look at the manners on you." Tristan teased.

"Bite me." Rory retorted as a look of horror came over her face "No, Grandma I wasn't talking to you."

Tristan stifled a laugh as she glared at him.

"Grandma, I was calling to ask if you would allow me and mom to skip dinner tonight." Rory rolled her eyes. Her grandmother was giving her a lecture about how they made this agreement.

"I know it's just…Tristan is here and we were going to practice dancing again so I don't look completely clueless out there tomorrow and Mom is going to help me get my dress and everything ready."

"Really? Thank you so much Grandma! I'll see you tomorrow!" Rory hung up the phone and jumped on the couch giving Tristan a hug. "You are a life saver. From the moment I said your name I was off the hook."

Pulling away Rory realized she was straddling Tristan's lap and his arms were wrapped around her waist. It was one of those situations that you aren't aware of how you got in it but your kind of glad you are.

Tristan leaned in and brushed his lips against hers surprised that she responded so quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her.

His tongue skimmed her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily obliged.

Rory didn't know how long they had been kissing but all of a sudden the door swung open and her parents walked through the front door.

Rory jumped off of Tristan's lap but fell back and landed on the floor with a large thump.

"I'm going to guess by the panic on their faces, their swollen lips and Rory sitting on the floor. That they were kissing." Lorelai teased.

"They could have been doing worse." Chris reasoned.

"Yeah, like we were when we were left alone in a big empty house."

"They better not have been!" Chris said eyeing Tristan who stood up and pulled Rory off the ground.

"I've got to get going. I've got homework I should to before tomorrow, not to mention I have to make sure my tux is ready and everything. I'll see you all tomorrow." he said quickly before leaving the house in a hurry.

Rory sat on the couch trying to process everything that had just happened. She got off the phone with her grandmother, jumped onto Tristan's lap to give him a hug then ended up making out with him for…Rory glanced up at the clock and was shocked "Twenty minutes!"

"What's in twenty minutes?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch next to her daughter.

"Nothing, I made out with Tristan for twenty minutes." Rory said still slightly shocked.

"I'm impressed your father and I could only go for about fifteen. Obviously, we don't have as good of a lung capacity as you two do."

"Whose lung capacity?" Chris asked entering the room with two cups of coffee.

"Rory and Tristan's they beat our record by five minutes."

"If it were any other couple I would have been impressed but I am not sure how much I like my little girl sucking face with some guy." Chris stated.

"Oh my god. We're not a couple…that means I am another one of his locker whores only…without the locker!" Rory panicked.

"Ror, Why don't you calm down while I try to figure out a way of getting out of dinner tonight." Lorelai said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Already did it."

"Did what?" Lorelai questioned confused.

"Got out of dinner. I told grandma me and Tristan had to practice dancing and you were getting my dress and stuff ready so she excused us."

"That's my little liar! Chris, Look I finally achieved my goal of making the ultimate mini me." Lorelai said proudly.

"I fear for the world. There are two Lorelai's walking around." Chris teased.

"Technically, There are three."

"Oh Yes, Who can forget the eldest Lorelai Gilmore." Chris shuttered. Richards mother had really flipped out on him when Lorelai got pregnant. He was scared for his life.

"Ha ha, Grams scared you. That's still as funny today as it was seventeen years ago." Lorelai said laughing.

Lorelai and Rory had sent Chris on a run for all the junk food they could possibly consume and movies because they were having a movie night to get Rory's mind off of Tristan.

Rory was terrified that she had just become one of Tristan's locker mates…minus the locker. That by kissing him she was just as bad as the girls she had constantly made fun of.

* * *

Tristan walked into his house needing to talk to someone. He needed insight on a situation that was driving him insane. 

"MOM!" Tristan yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Alyse answered.

Walking into the kitchen he sat on the stool next to his mother and dropped his head on the counter.

"That's not a good sign." Alyse teased.

"I kissed Rory."

"I thought that would be a good thing."

"I kissed her and then left."

"Why the hell would you do that!" Alyse asked lightly smacking Tristan in the back of the head.

"Her parents came home."

"So? I met Lorelai yesterday, she doesn't seem like the type of mother to bug out if she walked in on her daughter kissing boy…All you did was kiss right?" Alyse questioned panicked.

"Yes, All I did was kiss her. And your right, Lorelai didn't mind neither did Christopher. In fact they commented about that there worse things that we could be doing, like the things they did."

Alyse laughed. She had only met them once but Chris and Lorelai seemed like pretty interesting people, they were nice not to mention she admired them for getting out of society.

She had followed her families plan and married a wealthy business man, She now regretted it because she knew eventually that world would suck Tristan into it.

That was one of the reasons she wanted Tristan to be with Rory. Rory had substance and cared more about Tristan's feelings and thoughts than what he could buy her on Christmas.

Alyse ran her hand through her sons hair. He might have been seventeen years old but he was still her baby boy who was running to his mommy for help.

"You know, When you were little your problems were a lot easier to solve. Half the time all I had to do was give you a Popsicle and you'd forget all about it. I'm guess giving you a Popsicle won't help."

"Nope." Tristan sighed.

"How about a shot?" Alyse offered.

Tristan lifted his head and looked at his mother "Have you lost it?"

"No and I don't condone teenage drinking either but right now it might help." Alyse shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer Mom, but I'll pass."

"Oh my word! My son has passed up a chance to drink with his mother. I am so telling your friends!"

"A little insight on the situation might be helpful." Tristan told her.

"Well, What happened?"

"Well, First we were in the car talking about how I would have offered to be her escort even if you hadn't arranged it for me and she said that that really meant something to her so I took her hand and she didn't let go. Then when we got out of the car to go into the diner, she grabbed my hand again."

"Awww." Alyse smiled then motioned for her son to continue his story.

"Then, We were at her house and she called her grandmother to get out going to their house for dinner and Rory mentioned I was there her grandmother agreed. Rory was happy and jumped on the couch to give me a hug but she ended up on my lap. Then I leaned forward and I kissed her and she didn't pull away."

"How long did you kiss?" Alyse asked curiously.

"Do you want to know how long it took us to add tongue to?" Tristan retorted.

"Hey, I was just asking. Now if you want my expert opinion I'd suggest just giving her time to sort out her own feelings considering you already know yours. Then talk to her tomorrow, After all you are spending all day together."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks." he said giving his mother a hug.

"No problem, Oh and here!" Alyse exclaimed getting off the stool and walked to the freezer.

Pulling out a red Popsicle she handed it to Tristan. "I know your not seven anymore but a mother can wish her baby boy's problems can still be solved with a Popsicle."

Tristan smiled and gratefully took it from his mother. "Mm, Red. My favorite." He kissed his mothers cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

He finished his Popsicle as he walked into his room and read the joke on the stick. "What has holes all over but still holds water."

He laughed to himself because he sadly remembered the answer "A sponge."

Throwing it away he laid on his bed. He hoped he hadn't screwed anything up with Rory. He really liked her and he felt his courage to continually pursue her weakening. He couldn't keep getting shot down, Eventually he'd have to realize that Rory didn't have feelings for him.

Sighing he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rory was laying on her own bed thinking about what had happened. She had held Tristan's hand in the car and at the diner, She had hugged him but ended up on his lap and she had kissed him for a lengthy period of time. 

She liked Tristan, she had comes to terms with that but she wasn't sure if he liked her as more than a conquest. She knew that in the beginning that's all he was interested in was making her a mark on his bedpost but she had hoped that wasn't the case anymore. She had strong feelings for him and she hoped that she wasn't misguided by having them.

* * *

**Alright, There is the next chapter. I don't think it's as good as the first two but my original 3rd chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it.**

**There will probably end up being five chapters to this story so it's got a quick pace as some of you have noticed.**

**I obviously do not own any of the tv shows or movies mentioned in this chapter. It's sad though, I'd love to own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Casual Manner

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Depressing.

* * *

**

Rory was snuggled into her nice, warm, cozy bed having dreams about Tristan. Not dirty, smutty dreams but ones where she would be holding his hand as they walked through the halls Chilton and he'd tell her he was in love with her.

Because to Rory having Tristan tell her that he loved her would be ten times better than any sex dream her imagination concocted.

She was abruptly pulled out of her dreamland by the harsh blaring of her alarm clock. Picking it up and throwing it she snuggled back into her covers.

"Little Debbie! Rise and Shine!" Lorelai said brightly as she jumped onto Rory's bed.

"No, to early. It's Saturday. Seven in the morning shouldn't exist!"

"I know Hun, but I sent your dad for coffee." Lorelai said trying to coax her daughter out of bed.

"What's up with you and Dad?" Rory asked slowly sitting up "You have been inseparable since he came down here."

"I'm not sure, I love Chris. I always have but I don't know if it's ever going to go anywhere again." Lorelai told her but then realized her daughter had dozed back asleep during her explanation "RORY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

"I hate you!" Rory yelled throwing the blankets off her.

"No, You don't hate me. You hate my mother."

"Your mother had you and you had me so I hate you by association!" Rory reasoned.

"I resent that connection!"

"As well as you should."

"I'M BACK!" Chris yelled from the other room.

"Get ready! There's coffee waiting and apparently my mother has arranged for a limo to pick us and the DuGrey's up."

"Oh goody! Not only do I have to deal with my Tristan problems, I have to be stuck in a limo with him and our parents. It's worse than Chinese water torture."

"Nope, shoe shopping with my mother is worse that Chinese water torture, this is merely being a POW." Lorelai reasoned before she left Rory alone to get ready for the date.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rory emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said 'We can't all be morning people.' Her hair was thrown into a pony tail and she didn't have any makeup on.

"Well, aren't you just a vision of beauty this morning." Lorelai teased as she took in her daughter's messy appearance.

"I don't see why I have to look like a beauty queen now when I am just going to end up changing and we both know grandma has her hair and makeup people on call already."

"Good point. Plus I can't wait to see my mothers face when she realizes you left the house looking like that."

"It's not that bad." Rory said offended.

"Oh, you know that and I know that but Emily Gilmore thinks stepping out of the house in anything less than pearls is a sin."

"Emily Gilmore can bite me." Rory said taking the cup of coffee her father was offering her.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you say that to her!" Lorelai offered excitedly

"She got her morning personality from you, I am a pleasant person in the morning." Chris stated.

Lorelai let out a light chuckle "Do I need to remind you of the ninth grade when Pete Horton asked you for a pencil first period. You chucked it at him and it hit him in the eyes. He wore an eye patch for months."

"Ok, So I had one bad morning!"

"Really? What about the time Greg Jesting asked if I had the history notes and you bugged out and slammed his head into a locker. He had a concussion and was rushed to the hospital!"

"Dad, you were violent."

"Fine, so I wasn't a morning person…I've gotten better." Chris reasoned.

"I'll give you that, you actually got out of bed with out trying to bite me." Lorelai teased.

Just then there was a loud honking noise from outside the house. "I don't wanna go! Mommy tell her I'm sick." Rory begged.

"No can do, Babe. You signed your soul over to the devil." Lorelai said handing Rory a hoodie as the three left the house.

"Rory! What are you wearing? The DuGrey's are in the car and you look horrible." Emily scoffed.

"Sorry, Grandma. I wasn't aware I was being judge for my appearance before the Deb ball as well."

"Lorelai, I blame this attitude on you."

"Of course you do!" Lorelai threw her hands up in defeat as the driver opened the limo door for them.

Rory got into the car and slid in next to Tristan who was wearing gay lounge pants and a Chilton hoodie. The hood was pushed down over his eyes and he was leaning back.

"This isn't fair! I get yelled at for wearing jeans and a t-shirt and he's practically wearing pajamas! Did you yell at him?" Rory asked angrily.

"She didn't, but my father did. Apparently, it's not suitable for a DuGrey to leave the house dressed in such a casual manor."

"And you said…" Rory prompted.

"I told him he was lucky I was wearing pants."

Rory laughed and unconsciously leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder. She was tired and he was going to make a great substitute pillow.

Emily and Lorelai were arguing about something or another, Alyse was chatting to Chris about some business handling and none of them noticed Rory had fallen back asleep with her head on Tristan's chest and his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Fine! We'll ask Rory!" Lorelai said turning to her daughter and a smile broke out on her face. "Look!"

"They are absolutely adorable together." Emily cooed.

"I wish I had my camera." Lorelai said out loud.

"I do." Alyse said smirking and handing it over to Lorelai. She snapped a few pictures of the two and handed the camera back to Alyse.

"I'll send you a few copies when I get them developed."

"Thanks." Lorelai said appreciatively.

The adults kept their voices down so they wouldn't disrupt Rory and Tristan who looked so comfortable and content sleeping for the rest of the ride.

They stopped outside of the hall where the ball was taking place. Emily, Chris and Lorelai got out of the limo leaving Alyse to wake up the two teenagers.

"Rory…Tris…Wake up." She said gentle shaking her son.

Tristan's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times trying to remember where he was. His mother smiled at him before exiting the limo.

He went to get up but there was a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw none other than Rory Gilmore snuggled into his side. "Ror…You gotta get up." he said quietly.

"No!" She mumbled and buried her head in his side even more.

He really didn't want to move from his current position but he knew if was only a matter of time before Emily Gilmore came back into the limo to get them.

"Rory, Seriously you've gotta get up."

Rory slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. "I hate you." she pouted.

"Blame my mother, not me. I wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for her." he smiled before they both got out of the limo.

"Morning, Sleeping beauties." Lorelai greeted smiling warmly at the two teenagers.

Rory shivered at the cold air and Tristan noticed. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

The adults stood there talking while Rory was somehow managing to drift back asleep as she stood cuddled into Tristan's arms.

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. Looking back up to see if anyone noticed he saw Chris smile at him then turn back to the conversation he was being dragged into.

After about another ten minutes of standing outside they decided it was time to get ready for the long day ahead of them.

Rory hesitantly pulled away from Tristan and walked up to her mother and whispered something to her. Lorelai proceeded to look back at him and whisper something back to Rory.

That obviously gave him the clue they were talking about him, but to make matters worse his mother said something to both of them to make them laugh. He made a memo to kill his mother at a later date.

"Rory, They are doing a run through of how the events of tonight will take place. You will stand up at the top of the stairs with your father. He will walk you down them and then you will take Tristan's arm at the bottom." Emily instructed.

"As long as I don't trip down the stairs I think I'm good. But on the off chance I do Dad will help me stay up and Tristan's at the bottom to catch me, So it looks like I've got my bases covered." Rory said sarcastically causing everyone else to laugh.

"There is no need for that attitude, Young lady." Emily reprimand.

Rory rolled her eyes "C'mon, Dad. Let's go practice how to walk down stairs." she said as she took her fathers arm and led him off to where the other girls and their fathers were standing.

It was one o'clock when they had finally finished the run through and Rory thought she was going to kill herself.

Not only was she regretting every saying yet to this hell but Rory was having a very difficult time ignoring the sparks that shot through her every time Tristan touched her.

She knew she had to talk to him but she couldn't handle it if he didn't fell the same about her. Her mother and even Tristan's own mother had assured her that he did but she still had her own reservations about it.

* * *

They had all left to get something to eat and had returned at about three giving Rory two hours to get prepared to come out.

Emily's hair and makeup people were already finished all Rory had to do was slip on her dress and shoes, then she would be good to go.

Each Deb got assigned a area where she was to get ready. The area consisted of a chair and a table with a lighted mirror in front of it. There was a clothing hanger and an outlet.

Rory was in the back corner which she was slightly thankful for. This way there was a chance her grandmother wouldn't find her.

Rory was sitting in her chair reading a book when the girl who was assigned next to her arrived. She was blonde an was obviously panicked.

Rory glanced up at her and the girl looked completely flustered. "Hi, I'm Rory." She said sweetly.

The girl looked at her and smiled "Stephanie. I'm sorry for interrupting you. It's been a busy day."

"I didn't see you at rehearsal."

"Yeah, That's because I go to school in Boston but my family lives here. So I had to come out here for this stupid debutante ball." She explained.

"That sucks." Rory said apologetically. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Could you possibly help me with my hair? I should have had my mothers stylists come but everything was so hectic."

"Sure." Rory smiled.

"Oh, Thank god." Stephanie sighed and handed Rory a curling iron. "Ringlets at the bottom."

Rory nodded and began to curl her hair as the girl fished through a bag to locate her makeup.

It had been about ten minutes and Rory was almost finished curling Stephanie's hair. The two girls talked about various things but mostly how they hated being here.

"STEPH! WHERE ARE YOU!" A heavily accented voice called out to her.

"Oh god!" Steph groaned.

"Whose that?"

"That would be one of my best friends and my escort."

Rory watched as a tall, dark haired, green eyed boy walked up to them. "Hello, Who are you?"

"Rory Gilmore." Rory smiled politely.

"Your amazingly gorgeous…Have you ever considered dying your hair red?"

"You'll have to excuse him, he's already half drunk." Steph added.

"Half? I'm more the half, maybe…what's more than half?" he asked

"Three quarters?" Rory offered.

"Exactly, I am three quarters drunk." And with that the boy left.

"I don't think he even told me his name." Rory laughed

"That's probably a good thing that way you won't ever be contacted by the police asking to be questioned about his character." Steph laughed as she finished applying her mascara.

"Your kidding!"

"I assure you, He needs no exaggeration." Steph laughed "I'm going to go get a soda, you want one?"

Rory nodded and watched Stephanie depart from the dressing room.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, she silently cursed. Quickly changing into her dress she realizes she couldn't zip it up.

"Need help?" A voice from behind her asked.

Looking back Rory saw Tristan and nodded "Please."

Turning around Rory held the front of the dress to keep it up but let the back fall open. Tristan looked down to where the zipper was and noticed that he could see her white, lacy underwear.

Taking a deep inhale of breath his thoughts floated back to the conversation he had with his mother when she asked if she was more of a Hanes her way of Victoria's secret kind of girl. He now had an answer.

"Tristan? Is there a problem?" Rory asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, No. Sorry." He muttered before slowly pulling the zipped up on her dress.

Rory shuttered as his fingers gently grazed her skin. "Thanks." she said turning around to face him.

Tristan took in her appearance. Her hair and makeup were flawless and the white dress she was wearing made her look like a princess. "Your beautiful." he told her quietly.

Rory's eyes widened at the sincerity in his voice. "Am I locker whore?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Tristan laughed slightly and shook his head "No…Not that I am aware of."

"No, I mean…Am I just one of those girls you kiss to kiss or do you actually like me?"

"You are most definitely not a locker whore." Tristan said pulling her closer to him "and I do like you, I like you more than I have ever liked any girl before. I like you more than just because your gorgeous, I like you because your beautiful, your witty, your intelligent and you put me in my place."

Rory looked up at him with big, blue eyes and he could tell she was scared. He could tell she was hesitant to believe him. "Rory, if you give me a chance I will try and be the best boyfriend I can be. I can't promise I won't hurt you but I do promise not to do it intentionally."

Rory wrapped her arms around his necked and crashed her lips into his.

Every time her lips met Tristan's it seemed the world would stop moving and all logical thought flew out of her head.

Rory heard someone clear their throat so she hesitantly pulled away from Tristan. She saw Stephanie standing there smiling "I hate to be the one who breaks this up but all Debs and escorts must get into their places."

Rory turned back to Tristan and kissed him gentle one more time "I'll see you soon."

"Count on it." He told her before walking out of the dressing room.

"He's cute." Steph stated.

"Yes, and he's all mine." Rory said smiling a thousand watt smile.

"I am going to assume that it's new."

"Very." Rory said dreamily.

"Ah, To be young and in love. But unfortunately your good mood is about to be squashed when we have to go out and do the feather dance." Stephanie laughed.

* * *

**I didn't actually intend to get them together until the last chapter but it just kind of fit. There's one more chapter left and I hope to have it up by Tuesday.**

**Did anyone catch on to the cameo appearance? I am pretty sure I read it in another story where this specific character just sort of popped up so it's not my idea and I don't take credit for it.**

**Reviews are welcome, As usual!**


	5. And we danced

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rory had managed to walk down the stairs with her father without falling, she'd managed to do the feather dance with as much dignity as it would allow. All that was left was the waltz.

Taking her place on the dance floor with Tristan, her heart began to beat quickly. "What if I mess up?" she whispered as they waited for the music to begin.

"You won't." he assured her.

"And what if I do?"

"Then…We'll both look like idiots so at least you won't be alone." He told her.

"Not helping!"

"I didn't say it would."

"Do you think I could say I am pregnant to get out of it and then when it's over say it was just a false alarm?"

"I think your mother might be extremely proud if you did that." Tristan laughed quietly.

"My grandmother would kill me."

"Don't worry, you won't mess up. You have a proper lead…Remember?" He asked smirking.

"Miss Patty did wonders for your ego, didn't she?"

"She just knows talent when she sees it."

The music began to play and Rory couldn't help but chuckle as she glanced over Tristan's shoulder and saw Stephanie trying to control her date. The mystery Australian was a little overzealous about doing the waltz.

Rory caught Steph's eye and sent her an apologetic look. Steph just shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tristan whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You aren't exactly in the position to be teasing me, I let go and you fall."

"You'd do that to me? You'd let me, your _girlfriend_ fall?" Rory asked pouting.

Tristan couldn't help but feel like he was flying as she said the word 'girlfriend'. He finally had Rory Gilmore, his Mary, all to his self. There was no bag boy and there was no tough guy, player image to overcome. She knew the real him.

He smiled from ear to ear and shook his head. "No, I'd never let my _girlfriend_ fall flat on her face."

"That's good to hear."

"It's not for your sake, it's because I don't want your grandmother to go crazy on me for ruining your white dress." He told as a matter-of-factly.

"Of course!" Rory laughed. She loved being wrapped in Tristan's arms. He made her feel safe, like nothing bad could happen to her.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped. As they exited the dance floor Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and walked over to where their parents were residing.

"So, Rory care to fill Mommy in on why you looked so happy while doing the feather dance? I mean I was happy while you did the feather dance because that gave me full mocking rights for life but you seemed a little to…chipper."

Rory smiled and showed her mother her hand linked with Tristan's.

"I'm gonna need a little more than that Ror, for all I know you and Tristan got your hands mistakenly super glued your hands together." Lorelai said as her smiled grew bigger.

"What are the odds of that?" Rory questioned.

"Do I look like the type of person who was interested in statistics?"

"Not so much but-" Rory shrugged.

"Ok, I don't think you guys realize not everyone is accustom to the Gilmore way of becoming sidetracked, so for the sake of everyone else can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Chris intervened.

"Which was…"

"Which was why were you so happy during the feather dance." Tristan leaned down and whispered.

"OH! Ha, That's right…Because Tristan and I are dating." Rory said casually as she looked around and spotted Stephanie with a piece of cake. "Where'd she get that cake!"

"Your dating Tristan!" Lorelai and Alyse asked simultaneously.

"Yeah…I really want to know where she got that cake!"

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled. "Stop focusing on the cake! Your dating Tristan!"

"Mom, I know. That cake looks really good." Rory said distractedly.

"This is my own fault, I taught her that when food is around nothing else matters." Lorelai stage whispered to Alyse who just laughed.

"So, When did it happen?" Alyse asked.

Rory looked up at Tristan and he got the message. "I'll go get you some cake, Ror."

Rory let out a sigh of relief and nodded "Thanks."

"Ok, Now that that your cake issue is solved…You and Tristan?" Lorelai repeated.

"Would you ladies like some cake as well?" Chris asked hoping to get away from the girl talk.

"Yes, Please." Both women replied then turned back to Rory. "Details."

"Oh, Um…well, I had just gotten my dress on and I realized I couldn't zip it but coincidently Tristan walked in and helped me. Then, I couldn't help but ask him if I was a locker whore and he reassured me that I wasn't. Then he told me if I gave him a chance he'd be the best boyfriend he could be. So I kissed him."

"Awww!" Both women chorused causing Rory to blush.

"Imagine the grandchildren we'll have!" Lorelai told Alyse but caught the look on Rory's face "Well…I mean once your married and out of college."

"They'll be gorgeous…I hope they have her eyes." Alyse gushed.

Just then Tristan walked up and handed Rory a large piece of cake. "You're my savior!" she said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Awww." Their mothers cooed again.

"So, were you talking about me?" Tristan teased.

"Yep, they are already planning our wedding and imagining what our kids will look like."

"Wedding? Kids?" Tristan asked nervously.

He liked Rory, he'd even go as far as saying he loved Rory but marriage talk while he was still a junior in high school wasn't high on his list of things to do. Go to prom and pass AP Bio, yes. Become a husband and father at the age of 17, not so much.

"Don't worry Tristan." His mother smiled "We won't start picking china patterns out until you've been dating at least six months."

"We won't start pressing for grandkids until you hit the year mark, either." Lorelai added.

"And on that note, let's go say hello to Stephanie!" Rory said getting up and pulling Tristan with her. "Bye Mom, bye Alyse."

Alyse has told Rory the first day they had met to not call her Mrs. DuGrey, apparently that made her feel like she actually belonged in the DAR instead of just being forced into it against her will.

"Stay out of the coat closets!" Lorelai yelled after them.

"Our mothers get along way to well." Tristan observed as they got out of hearing range.

"It's a little scary." Rory said but then laughed and leaned into Tristan as they walked over to where Stephanie and her date were sitting.

"Hey!" Steph greeted brightly as she noticed Rory.

"So, did you have fun waltzing?" Rory questioned.

Steph rolled her eyes "Oh, yes. I love being clumsily twirled around the dance floor by a drunken Australian."

"I wasn't that bad, Love. You just have two right feet." her date defended.

"It's two left feet, Finn." Steph corrected.

"Who cares? It still means you can't dance." he smirked "Although, you can grind with the best of them."

"Finn! That was one night and we both agreed not to talk about that!"

"I always knew you could resist my exotic charm and that night just proved it." Finn gloated as he walked up to Tristan. "How you doing, Mate?"

"Not too bad, Finn. How about you?"

"No complaints…open bar and they have yet to ask for ID!"

"You think they would have learned after the last Deb ball mishap." Tristan shook his head.

"What happened? He wouldn't tell us?" Steph asked excitedly.

"He gave the coordinator of the ball a lap dance." Tristan said as Rory and Steph began to laugh hysterically.

Finn just scoffed "That was the most action she's probably gotten in years!"

"How do you guys know each other?" Rory asked curiously.

The four fell into comfortable conversation as Rory sat on Tristan's lap and Finn sat on Steph's. (Yes, I did mean to say Finn sat on Steph's.)

About 45 minutes later, Rory was enjoying her time talking to her new friends and her new boyfriend when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you trying to make Paris kill you?"

"Yes, my goal in life is to die a slow and painful death that Paris has planned out." Rory retorted without even turning around.

"Sure seems like it the way you can't keep your hands off of Tristan." Louise told her.

Rory stood up and turned around "Where my hands are on my boyfriend is my business….and his." Rory snapped.

"You and…Your dating Tristan?" Louise asked shocked.

"Yes."

"You tamed Tristan!" she squealed.

"I did not tame anyone."

"You did though! You tamed him, you made him a one women man!" Louise continued.

"I didn't make him anything!" Rory denied.

Rory didn't like the idea that she had changed Tristan, she wanted him to be himself and if being with her meant he was changing then she didn't know if this relationship would work.

"Say what you want but that's what everyone's going to say." Louise insisted.

"Well, everyone's wrong." Tristan told her firmly as he glanced at Rory and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You two are just to cute!" She smiled then glanced behind her. "I've got to go…my date looks restless and I was thinking about showing him the coatroom."

"Have fun!" Rory told her.

"I will! Oh and you look gorgeous in that dress!" she called as she walked away.

"She's right, you do." Tristan whispered.

"Let's dance!" Rory heard Finn yell and pull Stephanie onto the dance floor.

"I wanna dance too!" Rory whined.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Tristan smirked recalling their conversation from the dance studio. He was going to dance with her, obviously. He just wanted to make her flustered. She was adorable when she was flustered.

"I don't…I mean I don't waltz…I do dance…slow dance…"

Tristan smiled and kissed her then guided her out to the dance floor with his hand on the small of her back.

It was a small gesture but it meant a lot to her. It made her feel like he wanted to touch her just because he could. Dean had never done that, he always kept his distance unless the situation called for it.

Tristan pulled Rory as close as he could get as she rested her head on his chest. They began to sway with the music in comfortable silence.

"Tris?" Rory said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Did I change you?"

"If you mean did you make me stop treating girls like they were towels then yes." He replied seriously

"Towels?" Rory questioned his comparison.

"Yes, because you use a new towel everyday when you shower." he elaborated placing a little kiss on her nose.

"But you wash them and use them again."

"Are you seriously going to dissect my example?" He questioned.

"Would it bother you?"

"No."

"Then where's the fun in that?" She smiled playfully.

Rory's arms were still wrapped around Tristan's neck as she laid her head on his chest again. His arms were protectively wrapped around her waist.

"I feel like a princess." Rory commented.

"Why's that?"

"For one, look at this dress!" she laughed "But not only am I dressed like a princess, I have my prince charming."

"That was corny."

"You don't want to be my prince charming, Fine. I think I can convince Finn that we are meant to be together." Rory replied as she began to pull away but Tristan tightened his grasp on her.

"I don't think so." He told her. Rory laughed and laid her head back on his chest.

Alyse, Lorelai and Chris watched from afar as the two teenagers slow danced.

"It took them long enough!" Lorelai commented.

"I know, if he came home one more night and complained about how he was never going to be with his 'Mary' I was going to have to strangle him."

Chris just smiled, he hadn't been very involved in Rory's life but he could tell that she was happy with Tristan and that Tristan would take good care of her.

"Oh, I see my husband. He's only…three hours late." Alyse rolled her eyes "I'll catch up with you later." she called as she walked away.

"And then there were two." Lorelai smiled.

"How about we dance? After all you never did get your own Deb ball."

"Thanks in large part to you."

"Let's just be grateful that Rory isn't three months pregnant and repeating our history." Chris commented.

"She's smarter than we were. She's with Tristan and I can tell that even with his promiscuous past he won't let her do anything she's not ready for." Lorelai smiled.

"Do you think we're finally ready?" Chris asked.

"For sex? No, I mean…Gosh, Chris! You can't just seduce me into have intercourse with you out on the balcony!" Lorelai said in fake shock.

He just smiled. "I mean for us to be together."

"Lets dance." Lorelai said pulling him out to the dance floor and ignoring his comment.

Rory noticed her parent's walk onto the dance floor and smiled "It looks like love is in the air."

"Your saying that we are together because of a chemical imbalance in the air and not because I have feelings for you?" Tristan asked in fake distress.

"Well, that is the only logical reason I'd agree to be your girlfriend." Rory teased.

"Funny Girl."

"And you love me!"

"That I do." Tristan nodded and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after…THE END!**

**I added some Lorelai/Chris because I got a few request for it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing!**


End file.
